Demolition Lovers
by Kurohebi
Summary: Song ficOneShot. “This should never have happened. I wasn’t supposed to love you, but I do.” “I will love you even after the end.” she vowed. Warning, character deaths, and twisted suicide. Still, give it a try, it's good, i think. DracoHermione


Hey, it's been a long time I just got this into my head and had to write it. It's sad, and you will probably be ready to kill me at the end, but, once again, I had to write it. The song is _Demolition Lovers_ by My Chemical Romance.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, and I never will, not Harry Potter, or Demolition Lovers.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

She ran blindly through the common room, up the stairs, and into her room, tears streaming down her face. Curling up on the bed she began to sob quietly.

Then the door opened up, though this went unnoticed to the girl, "Granger." The boy snapped, "What are you crying about this time!" he yelled, causing her breath to hitch in her throat as she sobbed yet again.

Sitting up, and wiping her eyes since she knew he hated tears, she spoke in a calmer voice, "Well, they responded like you said they would."

He blanched, "You TOLD them! I thought I had told you not too?" he growled out, stepping menacingly closer to the bed, causing her to flinch.

She sat up quickly though, "Well, you should know I don't always do as I am told." she spat, eyes narrowing.

His eyes grew hard at this, "I knew that this was going to happen, nothing with you is ever simple, is it? You always have to go and complicate everything!"

"Yes Malfoy, that's all I ever do is make things harder for you." she spoke tiredly, her anger fading slightly as her eyes got watery again. She breathed deeply, then her chocolate brown orbs met his ice blue, almost grey ones. Smiling slightly she spoke quietly, but firmly, "Lets run away."

_Hand in mine, into your icy blues  
And then I'd say to you we could take to the highway_

He looked down at her, surprise etched into his features before they once again became stony, "They are going to follow us, especially me." he stated.

"Let them." she whispered back fiercely.

_With this trunk of ammunition too  
I'd end my days with you in a hail of bullets_

He reached down, a smirk on his face, and pulled her up to his body, pressing his lips firmly on her own. She closed her eyes, tears forgotten as their tongues battled. All too quickly though it ended, and he spoke. "Well, in that case, lets get going mudblood."

_I'm trying, I'm trying  
To let you know just how much you mean to me  
And after all the things we put each other through_

They quickly through some clothes into two backpacks, shrinking them so that they would easily fit in their pockets. Draco removed his broom from inside his closet and returned to Hermione's room. They went out onto the balcony and climbed onto the hovering broom.

As soon as Hermione's feet left the ground she shrieked slightly, latching onto Draco's waist for dear life.

"For gods sake woman, stop yelling in my ear! And loosen your death grip, I can't breathe, do you want us to fall to our deaths?" he ranted.

With a violent shake of her head, she released him slightly, though her arms remained firmly around his waist, while she was pressed as close to his body as she could get.

The flight was over quickly though as they landed once they were off of Hogwarts property, after shrinking the broom, they both apperated to a muggle hotel on the outskirts of London.

_and I would drive on to the end with you  
A liquor store or two keeps the gas tank full  
And I feel like there's nothing left to do  
But prove myself to you and we'll keep it running_

They walked up to the counter of the hotel side by side, the girl behind the counter was currently engrossed in some novel and wasn't paying attention to the customers who were now right in front of her.

Draco who wasn't one to be ignored, rung the bell sitting on the counter, successfully attracting the attention of the red-head. Flustered she spoke, "Oh, I'm sorry, how can I help you?" She looked at Draco, then to Hermione and her eyes lit up.

"We would like to rent a room." Draco said emotionlessly.

"Of course, her you go sir. You will have to leave your name and must pay tomorrow morning." She said as she handed him a clipboard to sign. After he signed his name she spoke again, "Thank you Mr. Livingston, here is your key, room 169."

The two made their way up to their room, but upon entering they realized that there was only one bed.

"Well ,well Miss. Granger, looks like you'll have to sleep on the floor." Draco said, looking for all the world serious.

"What gave you that idea Malfoy? I'm on the bed, with or without you." Without waiting for a response, she entered the bathroom, and almost retched at the state it was in. When she exited, she was wearing a pair of black booty shorts and a blood red tank top.

Draco's eyes were on her as soon as she had reentered the room and hadn't left as she walked up to him. She noticed this, and smirked slightly, placing her had on his chest and sliding the other up his back into his silky hair.

"Who would have thought that the bookworm really does know how to relax." he said as he pulled her body to his, capturing her lips in a heated kiss. Pulling back he spoke again, softer and more thoughtful this time, as if speaking to himself, "This should never have happened. I wasn't supposed to love you, but I do." He rested his forehead on her own, still murmuring, "They won't let us be together you know, any of them." he sighed deeply, and she was about to say something when he once again begun talking, "But they won't change anything...I'll always love you."

As he said this she smiled softly, "I will love you even after the end." she vowed.

_But this time, I mean it  
I'll let you know just how much you mean to me  
As snow falls on desert sky  
Until the end of everything_

He groaned softly as her hand once resting on his chest roamed lower, edging it's way into his pants. Looking her in the eye he saw what he knew was in his, and without any hesitation he picked her up and dropped her on the bed.

Her eyes widened as he crawled on top of her closing as his lips crashed down on hers in a forceful kiss. Her hands, embedded in his hair, pulled his head closer to hers as she chewed at his lower lip, demanding entrance.

His lips quickly moved down to her neck, sucking at the soft skin there while also nipping and biting. Her hands had moved down, unbuttoning his shirt, letting her nails dig and scratch his flesh. Their shirts were quickly discarded, and Hermione's fingernails were running up and down Draco's back, leaving red marks where they went.

This continued, the two biting and kissing wherever they could reach. You could hear the slap of flesh meeting flesh rooms away.

Screaming out each others names, they climaxed, both panting heavily. Draco, careful not to fall directly onto Hermione, dropped down on the bed, pulling back to him, licking at the blood that welled up from a bite on her neck.

_I'm trying, I'm trying  
To let you know how much you mean  
As days fade, and nights grow  
And we go cold_

Whispering tiredly, Hermione spoke, "I do love you you know."

"Yes, and I will love you even once I'm dead." he said breath floating over her ear.

_Until the end, until this pool of blood  
Until this, I mean this, I mean this  
Until the end of..._

With that, they fell asleep, lying in each others arms.

Hermione woke to the sound of running water. Setting up, she groggily wiped the sleep from her eyes, to remember exactly where she was. It all came back in a flood of memories, running away, sleeping with Draco. As if fueled be her thoughts she felt a pain in between her legs as she shifted and moaned. Her 'love bites' were also acting up, as dull pangs were shooting throughout her body.

She stood, stretching and went into the bathroom. Making her way over to the plastic sheet separating her from Draco, she breathed in deeply, letting the warm air soak into her. Pulling back the shower curtain she entered the tub, standing in front of Draco, who just raised a blonde eyebrow at her intrusion.

She looked up at him through her eyelashes, and stepped closer. He let his arms come down to his sides, watching her as she began to wash herself with soap. "Is there something that you wanted Granger?" he asked.

"Oh, no, I don't believe so. Why do you ask?"

"It's not very often that I have a mudblood walking into the shower with me."

She looked scandalized, "I should certainly hope **not**." she set the bar down, moving even closer to him. "I should be the only one doing that." As she said this, her arms went around his waist, and she pressed herself up against him. His arms automatically went around her, pulling her even closer, as she looked up at him, capturing his lips in a passionate kiss.

Their tongues once again battled for dominance, hands groping. One of Hermione's hands were tangled in his wet locks, while the other was gripping his ass, pulling him closer. Draco was currently kissing her, one hand massaging her breast, the other wrapped around her waist, holding her up.

They pulled away, not wanting to, but needing the air, and stared at each other, both gasping. Hermione, still in his arms, laid her head on his shoulder, and begun licking at the available skin. Draco moaned deep in his throat, as he felt her suck slightly at his skin. Burring his face in her hair he breathed her scent in deeply, he chuckled, causing her to look up. "What?" she questioned.

"You smell like vanilla." he stated, looking into her chocolate colored eyes and smirking.

She slapped him playfully, then turned to leave. As soon as she did, he grabbed her arm, pulling her back against him, and stole another kiss.

_I'm trying, I'm trying  
To let you know how much you mean  
As days fade, and nights grow  
And we go cold_

Once he finished his shower, he walked back into his room to see Hermione sitting on the bed fully dressed in a silver tank top and black jeans. He smiled, then noticed something in her hands.

She was turning something around, stroking it softly, "What is that?" he asked, a towel hanging on his waist as he went to get a change of clothes out of his bag.

"Hmm..." she said thoughtfully, "Oh, this." he nodded, sighing she replied, "It's...a gun."

"A what?" he said, confused, as he pulled on a black t-shirt.

"It's a muggle device, you kill people with it."

Draco's stood, shocked, "And why would you have that?" he questioned angrily, turning to glare at her.

"I have two, I bought them last night, when I went to get something to eat." She placed the gun back into her backpack, "I'm supposed to be meeting Harry, Ron, and Dumbledore today."

"Well, then run back to the little fucks then, if that's what you want." he yelled.

She closed her eyes, "That's not what I meant, they are meeting Voldemort today, someone's going to die."

"I know, he told all his deatheaters to be ready to meet in the Riddle cemetery when he calls. But you do know that no matter who dies, **we** won't be accepted."

"Yes, that's the reason for the guns. A bit of advice, aim for the head."

By this point he had his clothes on and walked over to her, nodding. "Lets get out of here." he said, gathering their things up. They then apperated out of the room.

When they arrived at the cemetery they saw four people already there. On one side of the yard there was Harry, Ron, and Dumbledore, on the other was Voldemort.

"Mr. Malfoy, I was wondering when you would arrive, and you brought the mudblood with you, how thoughtful, now her friends can watch her suffer." Voldemort spoke, his snake like eyes boring holes in the two.

"Hermione! I thought we had told you to stay away from that bastard! He was just playing you!" Ron yelled. "You're supposed to be so smart, yet you are really STUPID! Did you really believe that Pureblood Draco Malfoy _loved_ **you**!"

Not speaking, she looked at Draco, who was glaring at the two boys. "See, they will never accept it." he spoke quietly to her, looking down at her now glassy eyes. "They will never understand."

"FUCK YOU!" she yelled, startling all those present, "Fuck you all to hell, why can't you let us **be**!" tears started leaking from her eyes, and just as she was about to wipe them away, Draco's hand came into her vision, softly wiping them away.

"We'll show them." he whispered eerily, but loud enough that everyone heard, "All of them."

_But this time, we'll show them  
We'll show them all how much we mean_

"We may not have been supposed to happen, but that didn't stop it from happening." she spoke, closing her eyes.

_As snow falls on desert sky  
Until the end of every..._

Draco's eyes hardened as he then turned to glare at Voldemort, "I never meant anything to you, did I. I was just the one that went and killed people, when you were practically dead. And those tasks you'd give us, if we failed, we died, if we were killed trying to complete it, we were worthless, and if we did, by some prayer, manage to do it, we would get a minuscule amount of recognition, and be sent on another. We were just your way of instilling fear while you were gone, and we did your dirty work, while **you **took the power."

_All we are, all we are is bullets I mean this  
All we are, all we are is bullets I mean this_

Then it was Hermione's turn.

After he finished speaking, she turned to both Harry and Ron, and Dumbledore. "And I was used. I thought up all those _miraculous_ plans that allowed you both to live, but did I ever get credit, NO! It was all Harry Potter and Ron Weasley." she then faced Dumbledore, "And if I died in this war, I would be just like Cedric, a lost hero, honored for a day, and then forgotten. Well, I'm sorry to put a damper on you fame Harry, but I will be recognized, for something, I will be remembered. And Dumbledore, you were an inspiration, but like Draco said, I was one of the ones that did the killing, sure you actually helped, and almost died, but so did I, more times than once."

_All we are, all we are is bullets I mean this  
All we are, all we are is bullets I mean this_

Draco then looked at Voldemort again, speaking in a deathly quiet voice, and raising his arm, "Sorry Voldie, I'm not going to be your puppet any longer." With that, he pulled the trigger, firing two rounds into the mans skull, the sound ringing in everyone's ears.

_As lead rains pass on through  
Our phantoms forever forever_

He turned to Hermione as Voldemort's dead body hit the ground, "I killed my master for you." he said.

Hermione smiled, and turned, facing Dumbledore, raising her hand which held her gun, with a grim look set on her face she fired, hitting him in the chest, right beside his heart.

_Like scarecrows that fuel this flame  
Are burning forever and ever_

"As did I." she stated, looking at him once again. She stiffened as she heard Harry's yell of rage.

"WHY!" he screamed, cradling the old man's head in his lap, "Hermione, he was all I had **left**!"

She looked emotionlessly over to him and said, "I did it, because I had too."

"But...why?" he cried out, helplessly as Ron stood, rooted in anger.

"It was Malfoy wasn't it? He's cursed you." Ron said, as if the truth just dawned on him.

"It looks like you better start digging three new graves." She glanced around at the dying grass, moss covered tombstones, "What a wonderful place to die." she murmured.

Draco's eyes hardened as he looked at her, while both Harry and Ron looked confused, "Three?" they both asked, then, Ron spoke again, "You're going to kill him now too, aren't you, for him cursing you?"

Draco was now stony, and looked down to see Hermione's brown eyes staring into his own. "Hermione?" he questioned, sounding lost.

She smiled, "That's the first time you've said my first name Draco." He looked even more confused, "Yes, three, one for Voldemort, one for Dumbledore, and one for us." she stated.

He nodded, his free hand rising to touch her cheek softly, she stepped closer, one of her arms going around him as he did the same. They looked into each other's eyes, then kissed, their hands that were holding the guns rising to rest on each other's temple.

_Know how much I want to show you you're the only one  
Like a bed of roses there's a dozen reasons in this gun_

They're kiss was passionate, and would have seemed to most people that they thought it was their last, which it was.

Hermione's free hand clutched him close, as she pulled back, looking into his eyes again, nodding, he pulled her in for another kiss...and they both pulled the trigger. As soon as they did, the guns were dropped, and landed on the dying grass with a soft, thud.

_And as we're falling down  
And in this pool of blood_

Their newly freed hands came up, and they captured each others, lacing their fingers together with difficulty.

_And as we're touching hands  
And as we're fallin down_

They then let their hands go, wrapping their steadily growing stiff arms to pull each other closer as their knees buckled, blood dripping onto the floor.

_And in this pool of blood  
And as we're fallin down_

They were still in their kiss, so they pulled away slightly as they fell, eyes meeting.

_I'll see your eyes  
And in this pool of blood_

As their eyes met, they could see what they both thought, the love for each other shining like a beacon in their steadily dimming eyes.

_I'll meet your eyes  
I mean this_

Dumbledore, who had moved as he was shot, so the bullet, which should have caused death instantaneously, missed, managed to speak before he died, "All...is...cough...as it is...meant to be."

_Forever_

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Review please, I don't know if I really like it...but. If you think it's crappy, well, that's because it probably is, it only took me about a day to write amazingly. Please though, review, I want to know if it is even worth my time to continue writing.

Heh, go figure, after I write it, I find out it's been done before, kinda, but as far as I can tell, not with these two characters, and not exactly in the same way, I hope. So any of you who may think I stole this, honestly, I was listening to the song, and thought, 'WOW, that would make a great Draco/Hermione story. They are so like that.' (In my twisted reality they are, hopefully they won't always die though.) and I had not seen the other fics that use this song. I haven't even read them yet, and I won't most likely.

Until I come again,  
-:- Kurohebi  
-:- I really love this song by the way.


End file.
